Fluid systems, such as irrigation systems, are controlled by components, such as valves, upstream in the system. These control components are known to leak from time-to-time. The leaks can be caused by debris being caught between the valve member and the valve seat or the results of normal wear and tear on the valve. Also, in many fluid systems, there are fluid distribution devices downstream from the control components. For example, irrigation systems include water emitting devices downstream of the control components. These water emitting devices also can become defective from normal wear and tear or can be damaged from normal lawn care or by vandalism. As a result, excessive water is distributed from the system. Also, the piping or conduit in such system can be damaged. For instance, one could unintentionally spike buried irrigation conduits with a shovel or other tool or machine during lawn care. Further, fluid systems can develop blockage in the lines and the components which will cause an undesired amount of fluid to be delivered through system. With an irrigation system, this could result in insufficient water being delivered to the vegetation. Overall, the damage or interference with proper flow in a fluid system can result in damage and additional cost.
It is desired to have a flow sensor and method that easily and cost effectively monitors for leaks and measures flow in the fluid system.